dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Diner Dash Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules, please start a discussion here. All rules and rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a''' reasonable limit'. In accordance with Wikia's community guidelines, the community of the ''Diner Dash Wiki has established the following Code of Conduct. The Diner Dash Wiki is a website for people devoted to collecting and sharing information about Diner Dash. It is not a site where "anything goes." If you wish to engage in any behavior that violates this Code of Conduct, you are urged to do so on other websites, where such behavior is acceptable. Code of Conduct *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people.' *'No excessive use of adult language.' You will probably not be blocked for swearing a few times, but you may be in violation of the code of conduct if an admin considers your use of language to be excessive. **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so they will not be tolerated. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'No trolling', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *'Do not impersonate other users.' *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism', on this or any other wiki. *If an admin tells you to stop doing something, stop doing it. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Like all policies, the Code of Conduct is determined by the community. If you want to suggest changes or additions, please start a discussion at Forum:Wiki format and policies‎. Chat Rules Note: While you are on chat, you must follow all of the rules on this page, including those that are a part of the Code of Conduct. Moderators may enforce their own policies. These include: *Listen to what the Mods tell you to do. *If saying or doing something will make others upset or angry, then it's best that you avoid such behavior. This includes stating personal affiliations and beliefs. When requested to drop the subject, drop the subject. *Refrain from speaking about such controversial topics as religion and politics. *Please speak in sentences that people can understand. *No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. This can also include song lyrics and copy-pasting. *Do not use uppercase excessively. *Do not use emoticons excessively. *Do not post ASCII artwork. *Do not use foul language in the chat room, even if you censor it. *Do not talk about sex, drugs, violence, or real world weapons. *Do not advertise other wikis. **Also, do not advertise your blogs in chat. *Do not excessively advertise other websites. Addendum: Private messages will be dealt with differently. If you feel you are being harassed in private message, block the user from private messaging you by selecting their name in the sidebar while in private chat. It is the responsibility of the chatter to block the user in these instances. Credits to the Adventure Time wiki.